characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Briana L. Hemsworth
Marine Admiral or Marine Admiral-Tier Combatant, born in Raijin Island. Appearance Gallery 6e1e8395bb78bedb942c90b96edf37de.png 13e75364023b268908ee992eb337a963.jpg Alterlancer1.png Lancer.(Artoria.Pendragon).full.2131184.png Lancer.(Artoria.Pendragon).full.2161535.jpg 0a2d2cf088768d89f2716cb776d93ece35f84f58 00.jpg Personality History and Background Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Fighting Styles Swordsmanship Life Return Rokushiki *'Geppo:' *'Shigan:' *'Soru:' *'Kami-e:' *'Rankyaku:' *'Tekkai:' *'Rokuogan:' Devil Fruit Force of Nature Possessing one of the few Devil Fruits truly regarded as "invincible" in the world of extremely powerful individuals, and a Devil Fruit in the category of the most powerful forms of Devil Fruit; Logia, Briana demonstrates an extreme aptitude in perhaps one of the most signature and overwhelmingly powerful characteristics of her particular type of Devil Fruit. The aspect in question here is the power of a Logia to seemingly generate an unimaginable supply of the element which they command and control, as the power of a Logia is the power to embody a force of nature in and of itself. As a result, Briana demonstrates a tremendous capability to generate the element of electricity, seemingly manifesting it almost endlessly from her own being, to the point where to many she has become synonymous with the rumblings of the heavens itself. Seemingly symbolic of the godlike power of this Devil Fruit witnessed in the past by all of Skypeia, albeit by a notably more incompetent wielder, Briana has been known for overwhelming many of the most powerful of pirates by simply forcing them to bare witness to the apparently limitless electrical output granted to her by her Devil Fruit, and when combined with her incredibly brilliant mind, a power seemingly as simple, albeit devastating as an uncapped ability to generate electricity is seemingly transmogrified into a power that strikes terror into the hearts of those who would dare defy her might as a promising young Vice Admiral for the World Government. Electricity Generation: '''As mentioned prior, Briana wields an admirable ability, in the fact that she can generate an unlimited amount of electricity from her being; however, Briana has taken this knowledge and utiilized in order to discover that due to this fact, she can utilize each and every aspect of electricity to it's maximum potential to achieve feats far beyond any previous user of this Devil Fruit. However, it should be noted that due to the nature of this Devil Fruit, Briana has been granted the ability to produce any form of lightning in any form without hindrance and regardless of her physical fortitude or exhaustion, seemingly allowing her to utilize the powers of her Devil Fruit endlessly without tire even in battles that dramatically exceed the length of time that most individuals would be capable of exerting themselves for. In addition, this also means that regardless of physical condition, whether she be utterly mutilated or perfectly healthy, Briana's ability to output her electricity will never waver, making her an extremely dangerous and formidable opponent in virtually every scenario she can be encountered in. Even among Logia users, the rate at which Briana is able to produce her element appears to vastly outclass a great number of Logia users. Lightning is a tremendously powerful element in an of itself and is considered to be greatly multifaceted. In fact, it's potency is such that it is said that the importance of control cannot be overstated as mistakes can be extremely catastrophic, even beyond the scale of many types of Logia-class Devil Fruit as it controls a fundamental aspect of weather and climate, even in the unpredictable realm of the New World. However, Briana has made this Devil Fruit particularly her own, mastering and adapting each individual aspect of her Devil Fruit and creating extensions of her power via learning how to manipulate it better, including the aspect of generation. As a result, Briana has demonstrated the ability to generate electricity varying in the basic properties of lightning on an order of magnitude greater than what is traditionally expected from a user of this Devil Fruit, as seen in her ability to seemingly to manipulate not only the voltage, but the amperage, harnessing the basic principles of electricity to punish her foes. As a Logia grants one the ability to manipulate their element to the most fundamental of levels once the element is not changed into another form of matter or energy, Briana's ability to manipulate the basics of lightning have also allowed her to elevate her might to tiers of power seemingly unknown for other users of this Devil Fruit. To begin with, Briana's production far outclasses the traditional output wielded known by Goro Goro no Mi users in the past, as Briana has demonstrated the ability to produce lightning displaying a maximum voltage of 1, 500,000,000 volts, displaying vaslty more voltage than previous users due to her aptitude with this Devil Fruit, as well as seemingly maximize the current flow of her electrical output. In addition, the very colouration of Briana's electricity is known to be different, releasing purple tinted white lightning characteristic of the most potent and hottest forms of electrical discharge from the sky. It should also be noted that the element generated by this Logia typically lasts far longer than the typical lightning strike, making it far hotter and more dangerous. However, it should be noted that this is not the limit to the extent of Briana's electrical prowess, as unlike any other wielder of this Devil Fruit, Briana is capable of generating what appears to be positive lightning, being far more powerful than traditional electricity in semeingly every way possible. While the traditional electricity of her Devil Fruit is often more than sufficient to dispatch most foes when combined with her overall combat prowess, Briana's immense talent is what allows her to be separated as perhaps the greatest master of the powers of this Logia in history. While others users of this Devil Fruit invoked electricity from the middle or lower regions of a thunderstorm, as denoted by the voltage previously utilized as the maximum capacity of this Devil Fruit, Briana has demonstrated the ability to invoke lightning that would exist at the tops of thunderstorms, discharges described as beyond the capabilities of mere mortals. Positive lightning is known to be more powerful than conventional lightning by a magnitude of ten fold, maintaining it's overwhelming intensity for ten times longer, and thus ten times easier than negative lighting. In fact, it is due to the overwhelming potency of this particular form of lightning that Briana is capable of elevating her generation capabilities with other aspects of this Devil Fruit to absurd levels, producing vast levels of attributes of her electricity. The overwhelming potency of positive lightning is such that it's mere presence, if uncontrolled, can lead to vast spanning forest fires on accident. Due to her nature as a living entity, Briana also has demonstrated the ability to generate an unlimited level of bioelectricity, stemming from her nervous system, allowing her to generate this at will as well as seemingly amplify some of the more unique applications of her Devil Fruit. While not as destructive as the previously mentioned abilities, Isabella can produce static electricity, a form of electricity that is very versatile in its own right. Unlike the usual lightning he produces which focuses more on intensity through voltage and heat through current, static electricity focuses more on the concept of positive and negative, which Isabella uses for supplementary purposes. By somewhat solidifying the static electricity, Isabella is able to generate electric constructs that can be used to combat and or restrain opponents. This skill is very similar to how Kizaru is able to produce somewhat solid constructs of light. This static electricity can also be used to grant her an adhesive property which allows her walk up buildings and stand on vertical surfaces with natural ease. Through having grown up with the power of this fruit all her life, Isabella has discovered many other small yet valuable attributes of lightning that she has put into use in battle. Isabella can also imbue this lightning into nearby objects or weapons, turning them into powerful tools of death. '''Heat Generation: '''In addition, linked to her ability to produce unlimited quanitites of her element, Briana demonstrates the ability to as a result generate a virtually unlimited level of heat, with her average release of electricity having a temeperature that exceeds even fire and magma by being five times the surface temperature fo the sun itself, which can radiate to the environment to produce massive fires if she so desires, or tremendously heat up the surrounding environment. Perhaps most notably, Briana has been shown to be capable of seemingly melting most metals almost instantly from the sheer heat she generates, allowing her to mold any metallic implement she uses in combat and even superheat it to make them extremely dangerous. Perhaps the most important reason that lightning as it is known does not simply obliterate what it comes into contact with, and a good bit of it's surroundings, is simply due to how quickly each bolt lasts, but as a user of this Logia, Briana can simply cause a condensed lightning storm, or maintain a powerful current through her elemental body, seemingly setting the world around her ablaze effortlessly, causing the ground beneath her to melt and the seas to boil if she so desires. Perhaps it is this vast level of heat that serves as a buffer regions for enemies who would otherwise attempt to attack her physically, keeping their distance lest they become rendered nothing but dust. By manipulating the level of her heat, as well as utilizing various forms of lightning, Briana has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate the colour of her lightning with ease. In addition, lightning releases an extremely powerful light, seemingly capable of catching even the most adept off-guard and rendering their vision null and void. This particular use of the generation of electricity is especially great at blinding some opponents reliant on their own ocular prowess, as well as even more powerful due to the sudden jolt such a sudden amount of light can cause to a brain. While often used for temporary blindness, Briana has demonstrated to leave individuals permanently blind, as electricity when purple appears to carry to a relatively minor degree, ultraviolet radiation, either capable of granting them sunburns or even giving them cataracts. Regardless, Briana can also shift the colour of her lightning freely, allowing her to seemingly scare her opponents due to the nature of other uses of her Devil Fruit. Finally, Briana has demonstrated an immense skill with the generation of thunder, seemingly emanating this sound from her body as it is associated with lightning, as well as from her attacks if she so desires, resulting in extremely deadly and cocussive resutls, seemingly bursting their eardrums of her opponent or at times bursting their organs. By generating this thunder from her lips, it would appear that Briana has the ability to release deafening waves of sound from her mouth, and impart powerful waves of thunder into opponents upon physical combat to seemingly destabilize their body and throw them greatly off balance. Heavenly Incarnation The second major ability to be granted to her by her Logia, and thus the second aspect of her Devil Fruit to be expanded to it's maximum potential, is the aspect of '''Transformation, the power of a Logia to transform and become their element at will, as well as demonstrate a complete control over their elemental state. Perhaps one of the greatest powers of a Logia class Devil Fruit, and a major factor in the fruit's reputation as a fruit said to grant the consumer the power of invincibility, Briana is able to simply transform into lightning at will, while simultaneously granting her a remarkable power in the form of elemental intangibility, with the most powerful of physical attacks simply passing through her harmlessly regardless of the power behind it, while simultaneously greatly overwhelming her opponent with the condensed power of lightning constituting her body. Briana has demonstrated the ability to render herself intangible reflexively to the point that she has been able to do so in her sleep, reacting to dangers completely instinctively, a trait carried over to her mastery of her Devil Fruit from the Rokushiki ability of Kami-E. In addition, Briana is capable of generating bioelectricity in order to seemingly supercharge her nervous system, enabling her to transform herself into electricity at a rate far faster than most known Logia users, quickly transforming into her element as well as reacting to immensely fast attacks with tremendous speed. In addition, despite her intangibility, Briana has demonstrated the ability to utilize her Kenbunshoku Haki to predict where her opponent's attacks are going to land, seemingly allowing her to simply shift around her opponent's attacks beforehand, allowing her to avoid her opponent's attacks regardless of the presence of Armament Haki, allowing her to avoid her opponent's attacks regardless and maintaining her intangibility regardless of her opponent's attacks. In addition, Briana is capable of freely retaliating with extremely powerful electrical attacks. In addition, by transforming herself into the element of lightning, Briana is capable of moving at immense speeds, considered to be that of the speed of lightning itself, seemingly flying throughout the surrounding environment at speeds simply far beyond that achievable by most superhumans even in the extremely dangerous realm of the New World. At the maximum extents of sheer speed granted to her by her Devil Fruit, Briana is capable of moving at the speed of the return stroke of lightning itself, seemingly moving at one-thirds of the speed of light itself. While the power of the Pika Pika no Mi grants it's consumer speed three times that of those granted by her own Devil Fruit, the speed granted by Briana's Devil Fruit is not restricted to a single direction unlike the former fruit, enabling her to move freely at this incredible level of speed. In addition, while the power of a Logia grants a seemingly invulnerable defense, Busoshoku Haki excluded, Briana's power seemingly exceeds mere defense. In essence being walking lightning/electricity, Briana is capable of generating each and every aspect of her electrical powers and emit them in this form, releasing heat to the extent that it can seemingly reshape entire landforms and boil surrounding the oceans, melt the earth underneath her, and incinerate foolish or unlucky opponents. In fact, the level of heat generated by Briana's Devil Fruit is such that she has seemingly ignited her opponents entirely from those who simply make contact with her form utilizing the power of Haki during her younger years while in incredibly intensive training. In addition, Briana is capable of generating tremendous amounts of light, completely blinding her opponents and releasing deafening peals of thunder should she so desire. *'Has the ability to go without breathing/simply not breathe, allowing her to sustain herself easily in enviroments where this should not be possible, such as areas with poisonous gas, areas without an atmosphere like the Moon' *'Harnessing the control over her elemental body to take on various forms, allowing her to seemingly freely shift her shape into immensely gigantic beings or quite simply whatever else her mind comes up with.' *'Has the ability to merge with conductive materials and freely move through them, including metals, power cables, and even wood, seemingly allowing her to replicate teleportation easily. In addition, Briana can merge with thunderclouds and move through them, or if she so choses, move with them, allowing her to virtually defend herself against the attacks of most opponents due to the height of these thunderclouds as well as the prevalent electric discharges.' Divine Might *'Metal Manipulation and Superheating: '''Can create heat that is capable of melting any metal almost instantly, which makes it hotter than even Fire or Magma(Mera Mera no Mi and Magu Magu no Mi respectively). And you can even mold the metal you melt. Quite useful to change your fighting style to adapt against your opponent if you use a metal weapon. Oh and he can also super-heat his weapons to make them even more deadly. *'Electrical Mantra: Can hear conversations from kilometers away thanks to the ability to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. If the user has CoO and at a master level, this is literally a radar that can detect anyone from miles away, quite the god-like ability. *'Thunder Clap: '''Can heat the air around him until it explodes in a thunder clap. Quite the useful ability to guard himself against non-material attacks. *'Immense Destructive Power: 'High destructive power, one single lightning bolt is capable of wiping out an entire village and the user can generate up to 200 million volts, which should be more than enough to practically defeat any high-tier in one shot and a top-tier in 2 or 3 shots. With thunderclouds, you can create attacks that can completely wipe out Islands, or make it rain Lightning bolts that can devastate anything, as far as destructive power goes, only the Gura Gura no Mi is above it. *'Return Stroke Movement Speed: 'Ability to travel at the speed of Lightning, only the Pika Pika no mi grants higher speed but aside from it, it makes the user still much faster than anything else. If the user has CoO and at a master level, this is pretty convenient to escape from your enemy to a safer far away position and proceed to rain him with lightning attacks. *'Resurrection via Heart Restarting: 'Grants the user another great ability, which is the ability to restart your heart if you are hit by a heavy shockwave or blunt attack. And apparently this works automatically since you don't have to be conscious to use, yet another god-like ability. *'Water Conducting Lightning: 'Given how the One Piece world revolves around the Sea, and water is a nice electricity conductor, this fruit is even more desired given how you can just fire a Lightning bolt on the water and anyone in a large area gets electrified as shown when Enel defeated Kamakiri and the sea cloud conducted his Lightning to KO a few warriors that were fighting on top of it far away from them. Only the Hie Hie no Mi is better than this fruit to use it combined with water. *'Lack of a Need to Breathe: 'Finally, it grants the user the ability to not need oxygen to breath. Basically, you can survive in space. *'Lightning Release Armour: 'Utilize lightning to vastly accelerate her nervous system to extremely tremendous levels, giving her immensely superhuman reflexes as well as supernatural superhuman capabilities in a form smilar to Lightning Release Armour, these vastly amplified reflexes allow her to utilize her Logia transformation abilities better than everyone else. *'Electromagnetism: '..Full on Metal Manipulation **'Iron Sand Manipulation: **'Radar Sensing:' *'Electromagnetic Phenomena Sensing:' Awakening Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Mechanical/Scientific Expertise Inventory Skyfather Raiju Weapon that ate the Wolf Wolf Fruit, Model: Raiju Trivia References